parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Duelist Part 21 - A Happy Ending
(Fade to morning with Jaden, who is still unconscious, on the beach and Alexis watching sadly, yet dreamily, from a distance. North and Berkeley look on.) *North/Triton: She really does love him, doesn't she, Berkeley? *Berkeley/Sebastian: Well, it's like I always say, Your Majesty. Children got to be free to lead their own lives. *North/Triton: You always say that? (sighs) Then I guess there's just one problem left. *Berkeley/Sebastian: And what's that, Your Majesty? *North/Triton: How much I'm going to miss her. (With that, North places his trident on the water flatly while pointing it in Alexis's direction. At the same time, magic comes through the ripples of the water from North's trident, goes toward Alexis, and soon touches her. All of a sudden, the mer-duelist's mertail starts to glow. When Alexis looks down at her glowing mertail, her surprised look quickly goes into a smile of excitement. She then looks at North and Berkeley, who are smiling at her.) (Upon waking up, Jaden wakes up and shakes his head. Then he sees Alexis coming out of the water once again a human, wearing an azure glittering tank dress.) (An ecstatic smile forms on Jaden's face upon seeing his true love. He starts walking in her direction, but suddenly starts running towards her. Soon, he picks up Alexis, spins her around, and lands her on her bare feet. Then the two humans hug each other tightly, not wanting to let go. Jaden and Alexis look at each other passionately. Then, they kiss, which fades into the kiss on their wedding day. On that day, wedding bells are ringing.) (Jaden is now wearing his repaired groom outfit he had on earlier, and Alexis is wearing a royal fuchsia ball gown, matching shoes, matching bloomers, a matching hair-bow, a matching beaded necklace, and matching silk gloves.) (Balto pops out of nowhere and licks the two on each cheek.) (The crowd cheers and claps their hands as they are super happy for this marriage, even Rapunzel, who is crying on Bunnymund's chest.) (Below, Alexis's family is also happy, including her sisters, who are waving and wishing her good luck.) (Blu picks up Spike so that Alexis could kiss him. After Alexis does so, Blu lowers Spike as he waves goodbye to her.) (Berkeley is sitting on the re-baked wedding cake with tears in his eyes. But he is attacked by Dr. Crowler. He beats Dr. Crowler up by cutting the rope with the scissors and letting the mast hit him in the mouth, causing all of Dr. Crowler's teeth to come out and him to fall down.) (Berkeley then returns to the sea.) *Berkeley/Sebastian: Yes! Thank you, thank you. (North rises up out of the water so that he could hug his daughter.) *Alexis/Ariel: I love you, daddy. (Big finale while "Part of Your World" music plays. North lets go before Alexis blows him a kiss. He shoots a rainbow with lots of glitter from his trident as the ship sails off as Jaden and Alexis kiss.) Chorus: Now we can walk Now we can run Now we can stay all day in the sun Just you and me And I can be Part of your world Category:Ren the God of Humor Category:Ren the God of Humor's Transcripts Category:Rtgoh3 Category:Rtgoh3 Transcripts Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:The Little Mermaid Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes